1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel S-aminoalkyl-S-arylsulfoximines which have been found possess antiarrhythmic activity as demonstrated in an electrophysiological assay.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The closest structurally related antiarrhythmic compounds are the benzamide (sematilide) and the benzensulfonamide (WY-48986) shown below: ##STR2##